The Sword of the Roaming Knight
by KR-Orion
Summary: A side-story to Xen Kenshin's "The Celestia vs the World: ATAD" As a young duelist Tem Uraki always dream of being #1 duelist. However the only problem in the way is the Black Tempest and Kenji Idate! Can he slash through the competition?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sword of the Roaming Knight**

**A Prequel Side-story of "The Celestia vs. the World: Ambition That Attracts Darkness"**

**By KR-Orion**

If I'd own any form of Yu-Gi-Oh, the Polar Star God cards would still be Divine Beast and have no cost to be brought back from the grave. Only Tem, Matt and Kenji belong to me Cameos of any other character belong to their respective owners.

Any flames will be ignored and the writers of the flames will be Rider Kick into oblivion. You've been warned

Tem: hey Orion can you stop talking so the readers can read this?

Orion: oh ok then.

Matt: Does anyone want to eat something before this starts

O & T: NNOOO!

* * *

Chapter 1: Rising Sword, Slashing through the Darkness!

Neo Copan, a city which blooms within the United Country. Here many people have normal daily lives, such as cooks; police duty; even librarian duty. However one way live hasn't change since its creation in ancient time and that is Duel Monsters! Many people from the elite veterans to the young rookies have always dueled to see who is #1 in the game as well seeing who is the next "King of Games". This story is about one such person, a young kid who will help change the way of life in Neo Copan. And his name is…

* * *

"Tem….. Tem! Hey wake up Tem! You're gonna be late for breakfast!" one voice said. -CRASH!- "Tem! Are you…" "I'm Okay Matt, just fell out of bed" said another but younger voice.

-Residential area of Neo Copan

A kid around 13 years old was holding his head after just falling out his bed. Fate couldn't blame him. Despite his older brother's best intentions, his cooking on the other hand is one thing that would make even Marik Ishtar would cower in fear. _"Man, why does Matt always try to cook? Is he really that DENSE?"_

"Tem! What's taking you so long? Your food is getting cold!" sighing at that Tem, quickly got dressed knowing the semi and the final matches were today. Dressed in a blue t-shirt with a white sword crest and gray sweatpants, he decided to leave his duel deck and other stuff for later. "Coming Matt!" _"Note to self, wake up earlier from now on so Matt wouldn't cook for you."_ Rushing to the dining room in their apartment, Tem sees his older brother Matt. While they both have darkish brown hair, the only difference is that Matt has blue-green eyes and has to wear glasses while Tem's are pure blue. Tem see that his brother is also dressed for his job which consisted of a white button shirt under a beige vest and red tie, black slacks and work shoes and to top it off much to Tem's embarrassment, a brown fedora hat which Matt claims makes him feel "Hard-Boiled"*

As Tem sits down he looks with dread at the sight before him on the table. Overcooked and burned eggs, burnt toast, and thin remains of what was bacon. _"Well at least he can't burn orange juice"_ sighing at this, he eats the food his brother left for him. "So Tem, I heard you advanced to the semi-finals huh?" Looking up, he sees his brother's eyes looking deeply troubled. Ever since 6 months ago Tem had went to places that people gather up to duel. While some were honest duelists looking for fun, a good portion were tough and snobbish hoping to crush weak beginners. Luckily Tem had only lost to few of those. "Yeah I'm hoping to advance to the final to take on that Kenji guy. His deck seems really tough and fun to take on" Sighing at his brother's determination, Matt can see there was no way to talk him out of dueling. "Well you just need to focus on that next opponent you're facing before you talk about Kenji Idate. What's her name again?" while drinking his coffee he heard Tem say "Belle Figorr I think?" hearing that Matt spit his coffee out in shock "Say WHAT?! The…. The Temptress?!"

"What's the matter?" asked Tem, seeing his brother freaked out like that. Holding his shoulders with both arms, "Tem, the Temptress is from the Black Tempest! What if you get yourself hurt dueling someone like that?!" Tem sighs at his brother's reaction knowing why he got worried quickly. The Black Tempest is a group of duelists the rules the underground of Neo Copan. Not much is known about them though they are said to be very dangerous opponents to face against.

"Matt I know that you're worried about me but I can, no I WILL defeat her" seeing the flame in Tem's eyes, Matt sighed. "Well just try to be careful okay?" "Ok Matt" 10 minutes later Tem and Matt got fully dressed with Tem having white track shoes and a blue cap with a Knight crest on it while Matt had put on a brown trench coat as well as his camera which Matt always carries. Tem however also had a pair of dog-tags which Matt told him that belong to their late father.

They got their stuff together and headed off the tournament. One, to interview contestants there. The other, to win the tournament. _"I have to win this. For Matt's sake and to get him out of his debt he owes the Black Tempest. I just have to….."_

* * *

-Shopping District

"**Attention all viewers and contestants! The Semi-Final Matches will soon begin followed by the final match! I repeat…"** was what the speakers were blaring out. "Well Tem, guess this it huh?" "Yep…. And I'm guessing your gonna take pictures huh?" Before Matt can answer though the announcer's voice blared though the speakers once more.

"**The match-up for the 1****st**** semi-finals is Tem Uraki vs. Belle Figorr! And the 2****nd**** match will be Seijuro Hiko* vs. Kenji Idate!"** Tem looks up are the screen showing the match line-ups. "Well deck, time to slash through the completion then!"

* * *

*To anyone that knows that phase should know where it came from.

* And if anyone who knows the person should know where it came from…..

Anyway Like it? Hate it? Just review if you want. I accept Comments and Criticism. Flames I don't accept. Anyone that does flame with get Rider Kicked into Oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

If I'd own any form of Yu-Gi-Oh, Cards of Sanctity would let you draws 6 cards like in the anime and not the lame effect in real life. Sadly I don't. Only Tem, Matt and Kenji belong to me. Cameos of any other character belong to their respective owners.

Also I forgot to mention Belle Figorr belongs to Lord D'hegran Elysion or whoever he calls himself nowadays. And duelists will have 8000 Life points.

Any flames will be ignored and the writers of the flames will be Rider Kicked into oblivion. You've been warned.

A/N: Also I don't expect to be forgiven for not updating. And I accept that, but if anyone tries to come at me with torches and pitchforks, I warn you guys. I brought a Kamen Rider Kuuga belt and not afraid to go Henshin on you guys.

And I also don't own Kamen Rider. Just the belt I bought from E-bay

Tem: so on with the chapter then?

Orion: yep

Matt: want something to…

Orion: finish that sentence and you get Rider Kicked.

Chapter 2: Sword of Order, Light of Chaos

With the semi-final match in his mind, Tem walks up to the duel arena at the center of the area. He notices his opponent coming from the opposite side of the arena. She had shoulder length dark hair with crimson red eyes. Despite wearing a fully buttoned shirt and slacks, the shirt didn't do much to hide the shape she had which made Tem blushed a little. Matt seeing that smacked his head in disappointment thinking _"No, Tem don't do that. That's her how she tears her opponents apart!" _

The announcer came up to the center of the arena with a microphone. **"Welcome contestants to the semi-finals! In the right corner, taking down Reiko Oreno and his Ancient Flamvell Deity with her Guardian Angel Joan in the last round, Belle Figorr!" **the crowd cheered on seeing her walk up. Especially the fan-boys much to their girlfriends' dismay. "**And in the left corner, surprising Marin Saiyuri by slaying her Armed Dragon Lv. 10 with his Buster Blader, Tem Uraki!"** The crowd once again went wild seeing the upstart rookie come up as well. "Now then contestants, shuffle your opponents'

Decks and the duel will begin!"

The two then walked up to each other and took their decks so they could shuffle them. While Tem did this with determination, Belle seemed to glare at him for some dark reason. _"Of all the people to duel, Matt's kid brother has to face me? Tch, men whether young or old, they are all the same. Well at least I'll crush this gnat easy."_ "Hey, best of luck to you!" Tem said to her. **"Now contestants ready? BEGIN!"**

**(Tem: 8000) (Belle: 8000)**

"I shall go first." Belle drew her first card, "And I shall by playing Cost Down! By discarding 1 of my cards, I can summon a level 5 or 6 monster without a tribute. Like my Airknight Parshath in Attack mode!" she summons her monster onto the field with him staring down at Tem.

**Airknight Parshath ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400**

"I'll then place two face downs and end my turn. Your move kiddo." "Umm. Right." Tem drew his card as well. _"Ok she plays a fairy deck? Well better expect the worst like Archlord Zerato or even Shinato. Ugh why did I think about Shinato of all fairy monsters?" _"Ok, my turn then! And I'll take on your Airknight with my Command Knight in Attack mode as well!"

**Command Knight ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900**

"And with her ability, all of my face-up warriors gain 400 extra attack points. Including her as well!" **ATK: 1200-1600 **"and then I'll play The A. Forces! With this on the field, all Warriors on my side of the field gain and additional 200 attack points for every warrior and spellcasters on the field." **ATK: 1600-1800 **"Sorry to say young boy but your Knight is weaker than my Airknig…" "I'm aware of that so that's why I'll play this, Noble Arms – Gallatin! With this, my knight gains another 1000 Attack points making her stronger than you Airknight!" **ATK: 1800-2800** "now my knight attack with Burning Blade!" with that Command Knight charged at Airknight Parshath until "I activate my face-down Draining Shield! Sorry but that attack has given me life points instead of damage, kid"

**(Tem: 8000) (Belle: 8000- 10800)**

"Nuts, then I'll place a face-down and end my turn" Tem finished up his turn with his face-down

**"Oh man folks, this beauty queen have already taken the league but it could be anyone's game here!"** the announcer said. "And now my turn and I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Darkblaze Dragon!" Tem nearly freaked out seeing that dragon. And since his last opponent Marin had the same card, he knew what it could do if bought from the grave. **ATK: 1200-2400 DEF: 1000-2000**

"But its attack is still…" "Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your equip card!" Belle then revealed her 2nd facedown which destroyed Tem's equip on Command Knight **ATK: 2800-1800**. "Now Darkblaze, Attack with hellfire storm!" the dragon then unleashes its flames on the knight destroying it.

**(Tem: 8000-7400) (Belle: 10800)**

"And its second effect comes in play! When Darkblaze destroys a monster you take damage equal to its original ATK.

**(Tem: 7400-6200) (Belle: 10800)**

"Now my Knight, direct attack!" yell out Belle as her Airknight charged at and trampled Tem. "TEM!" Matt yelled.

**(Tem: 6200-4300) (Belle: 10800)**

"I end my turn with a facedown. Your move kid" **"OHH! That's gotta leave a mark on Tem. Can he make a comeback or is this a going to be a quick end for him" **the announcer said. _"Come on Tem. Don't give that easy."_ Was going in Matt's thoughts at the moment.

"_Wow. I'm gonna feel that for awhile. Come on, Tem you can do this, what can you do?" _as Tem was getting up from the attack, he noticed his facedown and his hand as he drew his next card. _"Hey, this might help out!" _ Smirking, he thought about his next move "Okay first I summon the Fiend Megacyber in ATK mode!" Tem then brought out one of his ace cards onto the field **ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200**"next off, I play Lighting Vortex! By discarding a card I get to destroy your face-up monsters!" he said out loud when Belle's monsters were destroyed by lighting. "N….. No Way!" "Then I played my face-down Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring a monster back from the grave! And I chose Freed, the Matchless General!" with that said Tem bought the said warrior out from the grave. **ATK: 2300 DEF: 1700**"What? When did he get send to graveyard? I've never destroyed him!" Belle spoke with surprise. "Your right you didn't. But when I played Lighting Vortex…." Belle then realized how Tem have his card sent to the grave "You've discarded him for the spell." "And let's not forget about The A. Forces!" **Freed the Matchless General ATK: 2300-2700 DEF: 1700 / Fiend Megacyber ATK: 2400-2800 DEF: 1200** "Time to even the odds! Megacyber! Freed! Attack her directly!" And that's when Tem's monster charged at Belle both attacking her with their blades. "I activate Nutrient Z because I going to at least 2000 points in damage I gain 4000 in retaliation!" that was when a shimmering light glowed around her increasing her life points even further.

**(Tem: 4300) (Belle: 10800-14800)**

Soon afterwards Tem's monsters resumed their attack on her, making her cringe in pain from both attacks.

**(Tem: 4300) (Belle: 14800-9300)**

"Wow, you're pretty tough you know that?" Tem asked. "Why thank you little kid. Not many people had the guts to strike at me directly." Belle said while standing up straight._ "And I'll show you why." _"I'll finish up by play a facedown and end my turn." With that done Tem, then gives the turn to Belle which she draws her next card. _"hmm. This boy is actually putting up a fight unlike the others I'd duel. I might actually have fun taking him down."_ "My turn, draw!" seeing her next card, she smiled knowing it could lead the duel to her side. "I play Card of Sanctity! With this, both of us shall draw until we have 6 cards each!" She drew 5 more while Tem drew 6. "Next I play Dark Hole to destroy your monsters!" "WHAT!" with that Belle easily tore down Tem's defenses. _"Nuts! And I was gonna use Freed's effect on my next turn!" _"I then play De-spell destroying you're A. Forces!" with that Belle cleared out Tem's field completely leaving him open. "Now I summon Kaiser Sea Horse and have him attack you directly!" Belle bought out her next monster which just as it was summoned out dashed toward Tem with it trident posed to attack him. **Kaiser Sea Horse ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650 **"Not on my watch! By special summoning Battle Fader from my hand your attack phase ends without laying a hit on me!" **Battle Fader ATK: 0 DEF: 0 **"Tch…. I end my end with two facedowns."

On the sidelines Matt grew worried for his brother's safety watching the duel. _"Come on, Tem. You got to pull through somehow. Find a way around that monster and take Belle out."_ Back on the field, Tem drew his next card and looked at the field. "Well may not do much, but at least it will stall her. Okay! I play Giant Trunade! Now your facedowns are sent back to your hand!" "What!?" Belle said shocked seeing a typhoon blowing her cards back to her hand. "Next I sacrifice Battle Fader to summon my Divine Knight Ishzark on the field!" Battle Fader was then sent out of play as a knight holding a cleaver-like sword was brought out. **Divine Knight Ishzark ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800** "Now attack! Great Sword Strike!" Tem's monster then charged right at Belle's, slashing the Sea Serpent in two. "And instead of being destroyed, Ishzark removes your Kaiser out of the playing field."

**(Tem: 4300) (Belle: 8700)**

"I'll lay these 3 facedown, and end it at that" **"Not Bad! After a bleak moment of despair, Tem manages to overcome Belle's monsters. But he's still got a long way to go if he wants to turn this duel around." **Belle seeing one of her favorite monsters destroyed like that was fuming at the smiling opponent across the field. _"How dare that upstart smile like that. Oh he's in for it this time."_ Drawing her next card, she smile with a dark expression. _"And this will help me do that."_ "Ok then Tem, if that's you want to play then let's play! I summon The Creator Incarnate!" Her next monster much to his surprise was a warrior in golden armor carrying a scimitar. **Creator Incarnate ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

_"But that guy can't even come close to Ishzark, unless…." _Eyes widening at what was coming next, "Next I'll send my Incarnate to the grave, I'll special summon one of my favorite more powerful cards, THE CREATOR!" In a blinding light, Belle's monster rose into the air growing bigger and more powerful than before. Tem was in awe seeing the beast in front of him and Ishzark. **The Creator ATK: 2300 DEF: 3000 **"Now attack! Crush his Knight with Divine Thunder! And to make sure he loses his life points, I discard Honest from my hand increase my Creator's attack even more!" The lightning closing in on Tem's monster grew fierce as her monster's power increased. **ATK: 2300-4600 **"Oh no! Tem!" "Trap Cards activate! Rainbow Life and Astral Barrier!" As two of his facedowns were flipped-up, the attack was then reflected towards Tem, but instead of lowering, his life points grew higher from the attack

**(Tem: 4300 – 8900) (Belle: 8700)**

"WHAT?!" Belle yelled out, seeing the out of the blue move. "Whew that was a close one. When Rainbow Life is activated, instead of taking damage I gain life points depending how strong effect or battle damage I would've taken. And because of Astral Barrier making it a direct attack, I gain even more life points from that" **"WHOA! Not only Tem survived that powerful attack, he also managed bring the odds in his favor! Talk about a close call!"** Bell however was silent seeing this. Not only did her opponent survive the attack, it made her look like a fool in front of everyone. _"That does it. I don't care anymore. That punk is going down painfully and hard!"_ Waving her hand to end her turn, Tem mistook her silent rage for shock instead. _"Wow, I really caught her off guard with that move. Good thing too, because I would've lost from that attack. Ok deck. Let's see what you're made of."_ Drawing his card, "Ok, first I'll take us to a different battle-ground. So I play the field spell, Avalon!" "Avalon?" The field then change into a lustrous meadow with ancient ruins and a coastline nearby as well of what looked like an altar. Even Belle's Creator felt out of place as it were invading on holy grounds. "Wha…. Where exactly…?" Belle was asking until Tem answered her. "This is Avalon. Or what people say about. A mystical island that only the noblest warriors come to when they are on the brink of death. In terms of duel monsters, whenever I summon a Warrior monster on the field, any other Warriors I have get 200 ATK point boost. Which in this case I summon Noble Knight Artorigus!" He said as another knight appeared. This one however was younger than Ishzark yet more regal as he was carrying what looked like legendary sword. **Noble Knight Artorigus ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800 Divine Knight Ishzark ATK: 2300-2500** "Now Ishzark, attack! Take down The Creator!" Ishzark once charge, this time striking down Belle's best monster. "N…..No…. what have you…."

**(Tem: 8900) (Belle: 8700-8500)**

"Now when one of my warriors takes down an opponent's monster when a Noble Knight is out on the field I can return 1 level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand but I can't summon it out on the same turn. So the card I choose is Command Knight! And now Artorigus, Attack! Holy Sword Strike!" his new monster then did a jump attack sending his sword down on Belle.

**(Tem: 8900) (Belle: 8500-6700)**

** "UNBELIEVEABLE! TEM FINALLY TAKEN THE LEAD ON THIS DUEL! Can he keep this up?" **"I place one card facedown and end it at that." Belle was shaken with fear after seeing her best monster removed from the game. _"I don't believe it. Not only did he destroy my Creator, he sealed my Destroyer from coming out. What is he?" _Drawing her next card, she stared at it for awhile until making up her mind. "I play Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon up to 2 times this turn. Next I summon my 2nd Kaiser Sea Horse and tribute him to summon my one and only Guardian Angel Joan!" that was when she summoned out a powerful angelic woman whose light was shining upon the field making Tem's monsters step back a little. **Guardian Angel Joan ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000** "Now Joan, Attack Artorigus with Searing Light!" Her then gather sunlight in her hands to literally burn Tem's monster. However just when she was about to release it…. "Reveal Trap card! Kunai with Chain!" with no warning, Belle's angel was ensnared by the said trap. "No!" "Sorry, but no chance I'm gonna lose this one! Now I'll activate both effects by switching Joan to Defense mode and having Artorigus gain 500 extra attack points! **ATK: 1800-2300**

Being speechless at the moment, Belle then waved her hand signaling the end of her turn. Tem when he drew his next card, "I play my own Double Summon to bring out my Command Knight and Mataza the Zapper." Alongside with his first monster he brought out, there was another that had look of a samurai as well. **Command Knight ATK: 1200-1600, Mataza the Zapper ATK: 1300-1700 **"And because of Avalon still in play, my monsters gain even more Attack power." **Ishzark ATK: 2500-2900-3400 Artorigus ATK: 2300-2700-3100 Command Knight ATK: 1600-1800** "Well win some, lose some Belle. But other than that, it has been fun! Ishzark, take down Guardian Angel Joan!" his knight then struck Joan down with his cleaver destroying her. "Now everyone else, let's end the duel! Final Strike!" with that command, his monster then took out the remaining of Belle's Life Points

**(Tem: 8900) (Belle: 6700-0)**

"**AND THIS DUEL IS OVER! WITH HIS COUNTERATTACK, TEM URAKI ADVANCES TO THE FINALS!"** While the announcer was saying all this, Tem walked up to Belle. "Ummmm, sorry about how I was a little on you in the end. But I hope we can duel again someday! It was really fun!" Belle, looking at him with a bit of contempt then just said, "Hmph! I was only going easy on you, kid. But don't expect me to hold anything back next time we meet!" with that she turn and left the field. "Wow, what's her problem?" "TEM!" Tem turned see his brother run up to him. "Man you had me worried, you know that?" "Hehehe….. Opps?" Matt sweatdrop after hearing that. "Well come on. We got to get off the field so the next match can start."

**10 minutes later…**

"**UNREAL! Seijuro was unable to use his Guardian monsters at all! Kenji Idate wins this match untouched!" **"Tsk, that was that so-called Guardian Deck? Pathetic. I didn't even need to use my lockdown at all." As the winning duelist said that, his opponent fell on his knees in disbelief. "No. I couldn't have lost. I had everything prep against you…" Kenji smirked seeing Seijuro's disbelief. "That's because you're weak, and were considered meat to my deck." With that said, he walked off. _"I wonder if me next opponent will even give me a challenge? Probably not." _

A/N: Okay this may not be my best, but this is my 1st fanfiction. Anyway, Original cards are gonna be down here. Review if you want, but no flames. If you do, I'll Rider Kick you.

**Avalon**

_Field Spell_

_Whenever you summon a Warrior-type monster, all Warrior-type monsters currently on your side of the field gain 200 ATK. If you have a face-up "Noble Knight" monster on the field, whenever you destroy an opponent's monster by battle, you can select 1 Warrior-type monster in the graveyard and add it to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn. _


End file.
